Flexographic printing may be used to print patterns using ink on a variety of substrates. The system used to flexographically print these substrates may comprise a number of rolls that have various functionalities. Conventionally, an anilox roll used in the flexographic printing process to transfer ink may be a ceramic coating over knurling on a metal component or chrome plating over knurling on a metal component, the metal component being a solid or multi-component piece made of stainless steel.